The present invention relates to digital signal recording devices, digital signal recording/playback devices, and digital signal receiving/recording/playback devices, for receiving/recording/playing back a digital signal.
JP-A-8-98164 discloses a receiving system and a recording/playing back device for receiving/recording a transmitted multiplexed digital signal as a conventional technique for recording/playing back a digital signal. This prior art publication describes a receiving system which includes receiving means for receiving a transmitted multiplexed digital information signal and for selecting desired information, and recording means for recording the information received by the receiving means.
This prior art system is capable of recording/playing back an incoming digital signal as it is, but it cannot convert an analog television signal like terrestrial broadcasting waves used at present to a digital signal, and record/play back the digital signal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a digital signal receiving device, a digital signal recording/playing back device and a digital signal receiving/recording/playing back device, having the functions of converting an analog television signal to a digital signal, and recording/playing back the digital signal in a digital signal receiving/recording/playing back system.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a digital signal recording device comprising:
a digital input means for inputting to the recording device a digital signal indicative of video, audio, data and so forth multiplexed in a predetermined packet form;
an analog video signal input means for inputting an analog video signal to the recording device;
an analog audio signal input means for inputting an analog audio signal to the recording device;
a video A/D converter for converting the analog video signal inputted by the analog video signal input means to a digital signal;
a video encoder for information-compressing the digital video signal to which the analog video signal is converted by the video A/D converter;
an audio A/D converter for converting the analog audio signal inputted by the analog audio input means to an digital signal;
an audio encoder for information-compressing the digital audio signal to which the analog audio signal is converted by the audio A/D converter;
a multiplexing means for multiplexing at least the video signal compressed by the video encoder and the audio signal compressed by the audio encoder into a multiplexed signal of a predetermined packet form; and
a record selecting means for selecting one of the digital signal inputted by the digital input means and the multiplexed digital signal provided by the multiplexing means; and
a recording means for recording the digital signal selected by the record selecting means